


An Essay on Beast and Man

by zitaostuck



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Dom - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, S&M, Smut, bottom!yunhyeong, dongyun, it is the thing i worked the most these days, literature inspired, lovely ship, master - Freeform, sub, very poetical smut, yundong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zitaostuck/pseuds/zitaostuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is simply the story of a man turning into the beast under conditions of love and arousal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Essay on Beast and Man

**Author's Note:**

> This has light Dom/Sub themes.  
> Very heavy in poetic terms and metaphors. Not your classical smut, (un)fortunately.   
> Have fun reading folks ~

If Yunhyeong was being honest, he took great pleasure in the fact that fans were considering him a small, innocent angel (with a bit of a crazy twist though) and never saw into his actions more than it was to the surface. Which mostly meant the teasing he sometimes applied on his fellow members was considered simply playful and friendly. 

This was true in ⅚ of the cases. But in that ⅙ it was everything but innocent. 

So maybe he did take joy into the fact that he had finally managed to work back some of his muscle that he lost a while ago, his abdomen now nicely defined, as well as his arms and back. He loved that he could see his hard work on his own body and the pleased expressions of the fans when he finally took his shirt off. 

“Oh he’s shy and and wants for his friend to be topless too.”

That sounded like an awfully good explanation for which Yunhyeong pulled Donghyuk’s shirt off during the concert, it sounded so good that Yunhyeong almost felt offended he didn’t come up with this brilliant explanation himself. However, it was deeply wrong. 

Yunhyeong hadn’t been shy at all that night. What he had been though, was horny. And that never worked in his favour, especially when it came to doing something to help himself with the situation. Usually it took way too much time and energy to get Donghyuk to actually do something in order to help them. But- at least he could get himself some jerking off material. And as the opportunity presented itself in the best of ways (a.k.a. Bobby and Hanbin taking their shirts off and then teasing him into doing the same), Yunhyeong would have been stupid to say no. Especially at just how good his younger lover looked then, all smooth pale skin and a strong build, not skinny and malnourished, but rather all muscle curves and soft but still tight belly. And Yunhyeong wasn't really in the right mind to resist to that.

And despite the fact the fans didn’t realize what was going on, the younger dancer wasn’t at all that blind, knowing immediately what was going through Yunhyeong head. He shook his head, a small laugh on his lips, supposing it was about that time he cut the older man some slack, realizing he must have been quite a tease lately, not allowing the singer even one night of fun due the quite hectic schedule that came with the tour. 

“Prepare.”

Was all that he had told Yunhyeong that night on the stage while they were staying next to each other, but it was all that was necessary for the older man’s cheeks to flare up prettily, turning to stare at nothing in particular, though nodding his head to signal his lover that he was aware of what it was promised to him. 

Donghyuk didn’t miss Yunhyeong subtly licking his lips. Well- he had all the reasons to be impatient, the younger figured.   
\--.-.-.-.-

No way in hell in which someone could have thought Donghyuk was the way in which he actually was in bed. He looked so sweet, tender even, always with a gentle smile on his handsome features, however, when it came to bedroom activities the man the world could see changed 180 and became unrecognizable and so, so hot. So hot that the older vocalist wondered how the hell was he able to stand almost a month of not seeing him in action.

Donghyuk had his way with words, knowing full well that if they wanted to play that night they needed their room for themselves with no possibility of the other members barging in and ruining their fun. Hanbin, ever so focused on their activities wasn’t the one to be talked with if they wanted something like that, considering it would tire them as much as a concert would. The right person for their case came to be Junhoe, who just happened to have a tiny secret that Donghyuk knew so he was let to deal with getting all their members out of their dorm and to a movie theater.

Even so, Yunhyeong couldn’t say he cared too much of how the dorm was suddenly this empty but spent his last deeply conscious thoughts of being happy it was so, considering the fact that he was known to be quite loud during sex. 

Especially when Donghyuk became like this, so strong and confident that Yunhyeong could barely breath, long having stopped tugging at the bonds which were tying his hands to the headboard of the bed, or feeling embarrassed about his state of undress and vulnerability, just taking his time in admiring his lover’s sinful body as he was slowly getting undressed as well. He was teasing, much to the elder’s frustration, fully aware of the damage he was doing. He was so blissfully aware when he was wrapping elegant fingers around his own standing erection, dragging his hand up and down, watching with the corner of his eyes as his lover’s eyes were following his every move.

Yunhyeong wanted to scream in frustration seeing that his younger lover was more keen on teasing him further than taking care of his needs. He keens and whines, moving his legs across the mattress, annoyed that he cannot reach either to touch himself or tug the dancer closer. 

“Baby- please…” Yunhyeong begs, biting down on his bottom lip as he spreads his legs wide, shamelessly, his dripping cock and puckered entrance in the plain view for his lover, though the man spares him no glance, instead reaching over the back of a drawer to retrieve a bottle of flavoured lube, and by the too obnoxious packaging, it was definitely not his (probably Junhoe’s).

He needed to think of a better technique if he didn’t want to stay all night in a perpetual state of frustration (while he knew Donghyuk was having the time of his life every time he got his hyung into this state).

But then- it sparked, and for the first time that night Yunhyeong smirked, having found the perfect weapon to use against his infuriating lover. 

“Master...come here now...I’m lonely without you-...” The elder then mumbles, licking his lips seductively, having observed the quick manner in which Donghyuk’s attention snapped from the very tedious matter of opening the plastic wrapper off the lube bottle to him, remaining there, the young man’s eyes wide and dark, an amalgam of confusion and arousal which sat very well in the small stash of confidence that Yunhyeong had. He knew that that he had won. 

It was almost instantaneous when Donghyuk released a growl-like sound, climbing into the bed and crawling closer to his bounded lover like a wild, dangerous beast he was the, his pink tongue swiping over pouty lips, the flickering in his eyes akin to a tiger’s first glance at juicy meat. For a second, the elder of the two pegged himself as crazy, for enjoying such a crazed look in his lover’s eyes, but he couldn’t help it, he wanted, so so badly to be devoured. 

And devoured he was, the promise in Donghyuk's eyes quite clear about what was going to be consumed soon enough. There was a point for which the younger of the two was always telling his lover to prepare himself for such a night just like that one, being fully aware of how he was getting when the blood was running hot in his veins, arousal spiking his senses and turning his mind into the foggy jumble of sense-driven thoughts, turning the gentle soft man into a something akin of an incubus. So Yunhyeong was well prepared, his body already relaxed through and through, taking some time extra in the shower to make sure he was sufficiently spread out and slick so to allow his lover easy access and maximum pleasure. 

“Call me that again.” 

He had ordered in a low, gruff voice, so strikingly different from how he usually spoke, his lips pressed to the juncture between his lover's shoulder and neck, marking the delicate skin up, licking the reddish mark as he pulls up, looking down at the man below him, seeing just how turned on he could be just by the very little that he had done until then.

“Master-”

It was no more than a faint whisper into the night, but it was sufficient as much as it was a flicker of fire to a loaded cannon. Just as he thought he couldn't get more messed up by this dark miracle of a man, Yunhyeong was much caught into a vine of pleasure with every kiss and caress his love was offering, with every push and every sliver of well inflicted pain he was gasping, thrashing against the sheet, obliged by the bonds around his wrists to a limited movement. Reduced to this helplessness, the older of the two could only bear the fulfillment of the senses brought in too slow bolts from Donghyuk. The younger wasn't in a hurry, taking his time to satisfy his greed and pump up his grandeur as he was reducing his older lover into a “slave” at the command of a skillful master. 

 

When he finally entered Yunhyeong, it felt like it's been forever since they both felt the exhilaration of coupling, of being two souls and bodies molded together into, their senses unable to perceive when one ended and his lover begun, their lips caught in a searing kiss as the younger pushed himself up the hilt, his cock nested into the perfect tightness of his lover. Donghyuk felt breathless, felt like it was perhaps too much but needing more all the same as he was unbinding Yunhyeong’s wrists, allowing the man to wrap his arms around him, to hold him closer as he was getting pound into to with a force that seemed surrealistic. 

They knew, they felt, that they couldn't last too long, it's been too long and the coil of fire burning deep into their beings was tightening up too fast, almost painful. The screams were getting lost into the hot atmosphere as they kissed fruitlessly, feeling unable to sate their need for one another, just like there was no other day afterwards. 

With a final push, Yunhyeong was tugging harshly at his lover’s hair, making the latter hiss in pain, a last shout of ecstasy leaving his kiss-bruised lips as he was coming hard, untouched, streaks of white painting his belly and chest, his heart rate so fast he believed his heart will just make a run for it. A man but a feeble being, didn’t have the endurance of a beast, so all that the older of the two could do was pray, pray to be marked by his lover in the most intimate and dirty of ways. With a clamorous cry of his lover’s name Donghyuk was coming as well, deep inside of the older man, holding the smaller man against his frame as if he would lose him. 

Perhaps there were just a few seconds that seemed like hours for them to catch their breath, laying one on top of the other, the ceiling fan working slowly, bringing some much-needed coldness to their feverish, sweat drenched bodies. Words were in the impossibility of being uttered, so they just smiled on another, and it was enough, they already knew what they meant for the other.

And there they lay, resting, man and “beast” alike.

**Author's Note:**

> [Notes: 1) title reference and moderately inspired from Al. Pope’s Essay on Man  
>  2) the secret which Donghyuk is referring to can be found in my fic “to wipe that smile off your lips. softly. with my lips.”  
>  3) incubus = an evil spirit that lies on persons in their sleep; especially : one that has sexual intercourse with women while they are sleeping ]
> 
> Special thanks to Heaswaddling for beta-ing
> 
> I hope you had fun reading and please send kudos and a comment :) find me at my page on tumblr: junestuck.tumblr.com


End file.
